Timeline of Pandemic
OWE: Old World Era EE: Extinction Era PRE: Post-Revolution Era 1971, OWE: World Health Organisation publishes a report detailing a decline in effectiveness of antibiotics written by microbiologist Stanley Falkow. 1972, OWE: Yugoslavia suffers a smallpox outbreak. 1974, OWE: The Smallpox spreads to India. 1981, OWE: On June 5, the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) publish a Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report (MMWR), describing cases of a rare lung infection, Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia (PCP), in five young, previously healthy, gay men in Los Angeles. All the men have other unusual infections as well, indicating that their immune systems are not working; two have already died by the time the report is published. This edition of the MMWR marks the first official reporting of what will become known as the AIDS epidemic. 1984, OWE: The Reagan administration uses MOCKINGBIRD assets in the media to silence a leaked report detailing how the CIA engineered the AIDS virus with the help of German scientists in a research facility in Frankfurt, as a biological weapon against homosexuals and African Americans to be used to suppress the anti-apartheid movement, in exchange for internal control of the National Party in South Africa. 1984, OWE: The Bhopal disaster, also referred to as the Bhopal gas tragedy, was a gas leak incident in India, considered the world's worst industrial disaster. On the night of 2–3 December 1984 at the Union Carbide India Limited (UCIL) pesticide plant in Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh. Over 500,000 people were exposed to methyl isocyanate (MIC) gas and other chemicals. The toxic substance made its way into and around the shanty towns located near the plant. 1994, OWE: A pneumonic plague epidemic broke out in India. 'Surat', Gujarat, was particularly affected."The First Plague" is recorded as one of the warning signs of the extinction event in 2023. 1995, OWE: President Clinton hosts the first White House Conference on HIV/AIDS on December 6. 2002, OWE: Between November 2002 and July 2003, an outbreak of SARS in southern China caused an eventual 8,096 cases and 774 deaths reported in multiple countries with the majority of cases in Hong Kong. 2003, OWE: Vladimir Putin assembles a secret government group known as the ANTIFEKTBURO to discuss potential end of the world scenarios. 2006, OWE: The Second Plague occurs in the Ituri Province, Congo. 2013, OWE: Guinea Researchers believe that a 2-year-old boy was the index case of the current Ebola virus disease epidemic. He died in December 2013 in the village of Meliandou, Guéckédou Prefecture. His mother, sister, and grandmother then became ill with similar symptoms and also died. 2014, OWE: US National Library Publishes Article estimating that every year 23,000 people die and 2 million people get sick from infections caused by antibiotic-resistant microbes in the USA. 2016, OWE: Patient Zero of the third plague, Warren Anderson, who served as Chairman and CEO of the Union Carbide Corporation at the time of the Bhopal disaster, is admitted into a hospital in Brussels, Belgium. After an overseas business trip to India. 2018, OWE: Warren expires, and Sky News report that he had been purposely infected with the plague by an avenging parent who lost her child in the Bhopal Disaster. Three more people were infected by the plague at the time of his death. 2024, OWE: 120,000 reported cases of The Third Plague are recorded within Belgium. The nation is placed under quarantine after an emergency EU assembly on the matter. 2025, OWE: Fiscal reports of the US National Budget reveals an increase of spending in the department of defence, reaching 1381 billion dollars. A little more than twice the money spent in 2011. Rumours circulate about how this budget is in preparation for martial law. 2026, OWE: Vladimir Putin suspects his defence minister, Sergey Kuzhugetovich Shoygu have begun to side with the West. He is reported missing in November 17, 2026, as he is replayed by Olav Zalupa Uzhasnyyshutka. 2030, OWE: History enters the extinction era. 1, EE: United Nations sign the Rotterdam treaty, and send relief workers to India and Congo. Wearing distinct civilian make hazmat suits out of yellow rubber; These workers become known as the "Rotters." 4, EE: The Russian Federation increase border defences around Russian territories, and put their whole nation under quarantine. Full media silence ensues, but air traffic and satellite images report military movements in large metropolitan areas. Along with riots and several signs of martial law. 17, EE: The Russian Federation advances towards Ukraine. This is met by resistance from the UN. Several military skirmishes break out between Russian and predominately German forces. 19, EE: The US enters martial law. Texas attempts to succeed from the United States, forming several "Oathkeeper" militias. 19, EE: Being outnumbered and lacking all forms of essential equipment; All oathkeepers are wiped out by the military reserve and the police three months later. 21, EE: The fighting in Ukraine between German and Russian forces grows exhaustive, and the ensuing instability causes refugees to move across borders. Breaking the quarantines. 1.5 million new cases of the third plague are reported as a result of this within the next few months. 22, EE: Dr. Ayers Smith who is working in a secret Nevada biochem facility defects to the Russians after US authorities frame his wife for a crime she didn't commit. 23, EE: David Cameron in the UK is indicted for election rigging. Queen Elizabeth II becomes the acting leader of Great Britain. As she struggles to contain the population from outside exposure to the plague by placing defensive perimeters along the British coasts, and naval patrols along it's ocean territory. Jeremy Corbyn gets really angry about the whole thing. 26, EE: NATO sides with the UN in the battle for Ukraine. Russia establishes a front divided by the Chornaya River. As most fighting is centred in the city of Sakharnaya Golovka in the Balaklava district. 27, EE: The Russians capture the Leninsky District. NATO forces regroup for a counterassault. 28, EE: Scientists notice a correlation between the three plagues. They call this new disease "The Omnivirus" due to it's strange evolutionary properties. The news refer to it simply as "The Virus." 29, EE: Reports begin to circle about how the NATO-RF clashes have involved strange diseased soldiers fighting on neither side of the battle. 31, EE: Vladimir Putin moves out the the Ukrainian front himself to assess his losses. At this time, Olav Zalupa, begins an internal coup in the Russian mainland. He deserts the nation with 3 paratrooper regiments, including field specialists, officers, scientists and spetsnaz units, and invades Las Vegas. The attack is successful thanks to their American defector, Ayers, who introduces The Rogue Strain into Vegas at the same time to distract local military personnel. 32, EE: The Nevada biochem labs' Project Phoenix is stolen by The Russians, who use it to revive second world figures. Dr. Ayers is also allowed to use it to revive his wife, as a reward for his assistance. 33, EE: Dr. Ayers and his wife go missing during the Russian Invasion. They are presumed dead by authorities on both sides. 34, EE: The world loses contact with Asia and Africa. People are presumed to be extinct in both continents. 35, EE: Europe goes silent as well. 36, EE: The Russian invasion spreads to California, the US repels them. They become locked in a siege for Las Vegas. 37, EE: Dr. Franquis "Pragmatique" Quinn, a noted French agrarian scientist moves to the US and begins conducting experiments on the nuclear capabilities of cattle. 38, EE: Thumblesteen emerges as a low level criminal leader. His charisma brings more and more people to join him. As they become a third faction in Vegas. 41, EE: The Revolution happens. 45, EE: The Establishment is founded, and the world enters the PRE. 0, PRE: The C.O.N.T.R.A experiments begin trials. 4, PRE: The Usurper is kidnapped and taken to an underground hospital. Category:Lore Category:History